Another Waldorf
by MIDNIGHT.ESCAPADES
Summary: Set after 2.07. Blair's trying to seduce Chuck and it just might work, but when another Waldorf comes to town, everything changes. Tiffany Waldorf is gorgeous and might even be bitchier than Blair...will Chuck fall for her instead? Chuck/Blair, Dan/Serena
1. Chapter 1

**I know its a short chapter but hey! I'm on vacation okay :) Please review!! Thanks!**

**--**

**CHAPTER 1**

_"Chuck Bass, I will never say those words to you."_

_"Then you will never have me."_

Those words kept ringing in her head as she lay still in her bed. She was still dressed in the lingerie that she had bought especially for tonight. Damn that mother Chucker! Of course she could have him! She was Blair Waldorf! He thinks he can just...walk away from me like that? Reject me like one of his whores?! Well...two can play this game...

Blair felt her eyeslids getting heavier and allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

--

"Wow B...short skirt." Serena raised her eyebrows at her best friend as she strolled down the stairs. "Special occasion?"

Blair smiled sweetly, "no. I just have to put a certain Bass in his place. He really needs to be taught a lesson." She grabbed a croissant from Dorota and headed for the elevator. "Lets go, S."

Serena bit her lip worriedly. She knew that glimmer in Blair's eyes. Chuck had better watch out.

Serena scrambled after Blair, "so what were you up to last night?"

Blair whirled around to face her, "last night was completely uneventful. Why do you ask?"

Serena rolled her eyes, "oh, I'm sure it was COMPLETELY uneventful, B."

"It was!" Blair smacked Serena's arm with her chemistry file.

"Ouch! Hey, that file is dangerous!" Serena whined, rubbing her arm.

Blair narrowed her eyes, "you know something...and you aren't telling me!"

Serena's eyes widened. "I know NOTHING!"

"Liar."

She sighed, "Fine! I'll tell you. But you have to tell me what's going on with you and Chuck."

"Yeah sure whatever," Blair said impatiently. "Spill."

"Frankly. I didn't expect him to come home last night but, Chuck came home in a really bad mood. He locked himself up in his room and when I walked past it this morning, he was drinking himself silly and the entire room stank of cigar smoke." Serena wrinkled her nose. "What happened? I know he went to your place."

But Blair was too busy analysing this information to reply. So Chuck was frustrated too? His calm rejection of her was just a facade. Blair smirked. This would be interesting.

"B! You were supposed to tell me something?" Serena looked at her expectantly. They had reached school.

"I'll tell you later, S! I have a chemistry test to study for!" Blair quickly disappeared into the building.

Serena rolled her eyes, knowing that Blair wasn't planning on telling her anytime soon.

"I don't think I've ever seen Blair running but hey, there's a first time for everything right?" a familiar voice sounded behind her.

"Hey, Dan!" Serena smiled. "Yeah Blair's just being...Blair. She was supposed to tell me something about what happened between her and Chuck last night but instead she just...ran off." Serena shrugged.

Dan raised his eyebrows. "Oh. Well...I wish I could help but..."

Serena laughed, "no you don't."

Dan smiled, "yeah actually I'd rather stay away from those two." He started to walk away.

"Hey! Maybe a male perspective would be useful," Serena called out. "Can I count on you for help? I mean...if Blair ever tells me what's going on."

He turned around in surprise. "Uh. Yeah sure." Damn it. He could never say no to her.

--

"Nice ass Waldorf," Chuck caught up to her as she was headed for the library the St Judes boys and the Constance Billiard girls shared.

Blair quickened her pace. "Why thank you, Bass." She didn't turn around to face him. "I wasn't aware you knew the library existed." She opened the door and stepped into the huge air-conditioned library.

Chuck grinned. "Oh the library is...a wonderful place to..."

"Read?" Blair finished his sentence. "Oh wait...you're Chuck Bass. You probably use the library as a place to..."

"Study? Yes." Chuck smirked.

"Oh I'm sure you study in here," Blair refused to make eye contact with him and located a comfortable looking armchair in the corner. "And what exactly do you study?"

"Anatomy," Chuck's eyes travelled down her body, from her breasts all the way down her slim legs. Blair bit her lip. Her skin erupted in goosebumps. Damn him! Why was her body reacting to him?

He smirked noticing her discomfort.

She shook off the feeling and began flipping through her chemistry notes. Chuck who had been standing, threw down his bag and slipped into the seat next to her. Oh crap. Why did she choose a corner seat? Couldn't she have just plonked herself in the middle of the whole library. Nobody could see them over here. She gulped. Its okay, Blair. Ignore him. She focused on the chemistry in front of her.

Chuck stared at Blair and fantasized about how he wanted to bury his face in those silky curls and kiss that slender neck. He licked his lips and placed his hand on her bare thigh. He smirked as she stiffened and proceeded to trace circles on her thigh with his finger.

Blair bit her tongue to keep from moaning in pleasure.

_Shit. I need a new plan. FAST._

_--_

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED! Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy! Please leave a review if you have the time :) Thanks.**

**--**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Chuck!" Blair summoned up all of her self-control and shoved his hand off. "Stop, groping me."

He raised his eyebrows, "you were all for it last night." Blair's white blouse was clinging to her in all the right places and he knew she had chosen today's outfit with him in mind. God, she knew how to push his buttons.

"The events of last night will never be mentioned again," Blair glared at him. "I'm serious, Chuck. As far as I'm concerned...nothing eventful happened last night."

She gathered up all her books and left him, sitting there in shock. She was just going to pretend that nothing happened? Nobody rejects Chuck Bass like that, he scowled at her retreating figure. Not even Blair Waldorf.

--

"Serena, I need help," Blair wailed, as she joined Serena and they headed for the steps of the Met.

Serena smiled knowingly, "so now you're going to tell me what happened?"

"Wipe that sickening smile off your face, S." Blair scowled.

Serena laughed, "okay, okay. Hang on...I just need to text someone first."

**LUNCH ON THE STEPS! COME ASAP - B's TELLING ME WHAT HAPPENED WITH CHUCK THE OTHER NIGHT!! HURRY.**

Serena sent it to Dan. "So who knocked some sense into you?" She grinned at Blair who was frantically flipping through her chemistry notes. "You're still worried about that chem test, B?"

"No. I just need something to do with my hands," Blair admitted with a sigh and sat down on the steps. She squinted and saw a familiar figure slowly approaching them. "Why is Dan Humphrey heading this way?" she raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow at her best friend.

Serena turned around, wow, he was fast. She bit her lip and faced Blair, guilt written all over her face. "I thought he could help. You know...give you a male perspective..."

Blair's jaw dropped. "Of all people...Dan Humphrey?"

"Well...yeah. I trust him." Serena crossed her arms in from of her defiantly. "And I think he gives good advice."

"We'll see about that," Blair mumbled as she got to her feet. "I don't need advice from you and your EX- boyfriend."

"Blair!" Serena grabbed her arm. "Sit down!"

"Serena that hurts!" Blair shrieked. "Bitch," she muttered under her breath. Serena was freakishly strong.

"Serena!" Dan beamed, "hello, Blair." He pursed his lips nervously.

"Hey Dan! Thanks so much for coming," Serena sat down and gestured for him to do the same. "Blair really appreciates it. Don't you, honey?" Serena squeezed Blair's shoulder.

Blair plastered a smile on her face, "yes. I'm so glad you're here, Cabbage Patch. But not nearly as glad as you two." She curled her lip in disgust, "did you guys get back together or something?"

"No," they both chorused, not making eye contact with each other but glaring at Blair instead.

"Okay. Jeez. Stop shooting daggers with your eyes!" Blair rolled her eyes.

"What happened last night, Blair?" Serena asked directly.

Blair smirked, "I don't think you're going to enjoy this story, Cabbage Patch." She took a deep breath and reeled off the events of yesterday. How she had enlisted Chuck's help in destroying Vanessa. How she planned to reward him for it. And how the night ended in both of them being let down.

Serena gaped at her best friend. "Are you kidding?"

Blair laughed bitterly, "how funny. That's the same thing I said to Chuck when he asked me to say those three words."

Dan looked shell shocked. "You guys were plotting against Vanessa? Why?"

"I was bored." Blair said. "And she was getting really annoying."

"Yeah, but - "

"Can we just...focus on the problem at hand?" Blair interrupted him.

"And what exactly is the problem here?" Dan asked. "The 'three words' part, or the 'I need to have sex with Chuck Bass' part."

"Wow Serena this male's perspective is really helpful," Blair rolled her eyes. "Can't you hear the judgement in his voice?"

"Yeah. He's working on that," Serena gave him a look. "So what was your plan?"

"I was thinking I'd seduce him and then reject him. Give him a little taste of his own medicine," Blair smiled proudly.

"Sounds like a great plan," Dan got to his feet. "But it doesn't make sense at all. I mean...don't you WANT to have sex with Chuck?"

Blair gulped, "I do."

"Then why do you want to seduce him and then reject him? Just tell him you love him! That way, you get to have him, plus you don't have to seduce him."

"I can't tell him that I love him!" Blair looked at Dan as though he was insane.

"Why not?" Serena intervened.

Blair sighed, "then he wins."

"Wins what?" the two of them asked in unison.

"I don't know!" Blair wailed. "You guys suck!" she hissed, sounding like a spoiled 14-year-old. Blair finished her yoghurt and strode back to school.

Serena looked at Dan.

"Hey, she's YOUR best friend." He shrugged.

Serena sighed, "yeah. I know that."

--

"Come on, B! It'll be fun. Just like the old days when Chuck wasn't my step-brother," Serena coaxed Blair.

"But I can't sleep over! His room is like...right next to yours!" Blair examined her nails as she heard Serena sigh tiredly. "Fine. But promise you won't let him come near me?"

"Blair! He isn't some monster!" Serena said exasperatedly. Blair was sounding like a little kid.

"Promise me, S!"

"Okay! Okay...I promise." Serena rolled her eyes. "Hang on, B. Chuck's saying something."

"What? What is he saying?" Blair asked frantically. "Don't tell him I'm coming over!"

"He's leaving for Paris to do some Victrola stuff with Bart. He won't be around for the sleepover, B!" Serena announced happily.

"Perfect. Can't wait." Blair smiled in contentment. She would go over to Serena's place where they would paint their toenails and dance around the room in different outfits, singing cheesy pop songs.

Oh yeah sure...

--

_Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here,_

_Apparently, there's a new sleepover to add to your social calender. Everyone knows about the annual Waldorf soiree but this year...S has decided to throw one of her own. I must say, the van der Bass residence is a fabulous place for a sleep over. Besides...the UES's favourite bad boy, C is under the same roof. One of my sources told me that he cancelled his business trip to Paris just to be around for his step-sister's little party. __He must be so glad to know that a bunch of pretty girls will be at his house ALL NIGHT. Do I smell a scandal? Okay, not yet. But SOON. I can just feel it._

_Besides...B and C always had a thing didn't they? Who knows what might happen...Well. I'll know. And then I'll tell you (of course). After all, sharing is caring. _

_Till then,_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

--

**Please review :) Thanks for reading!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those who reviewed :) You guys rock!**

**--**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Serena! You have some explaining to do," Blair stormed into her friend's room, brandishing her phone.

"Blair?" Serena blinked, looking around groggily. "Is this a nightmare?"

Blair took her by the shoulders and shook her awake. "Blair, its 6.30 in the morning! School doesn't start until 8." Serena complained looking at the clock.

"I know that! But I needed to talk to you about this." Blair held up her phone. "Gossip Girl."

"What?" Serena looked confused.

"Chuck cancelled his trip!" Blair looked mortified.

Serena scoffed, "no he didn't. You actually believe Gossip Girl?"

"Uh. Yeah!" Blair retorted. She tugged on Serena's arm. "Go ask him if its true!"

"Blair. Stop being so immature." Serena frowned.

"Please?" Blair looked at her pitifully.

"Okay. But you're coming with me!"

Blair hesitated but then saw the murderous look on Serena's face. "Fine."

--

"Yes. I did cancel." Chuck looked very pleased with himself.

"Why? So you can grace us with your presence?" Blair snapped, trying not to notice how handsome he looked with messy hair.

Chuck nodded smugly.

"This is all your fault!" Blair hissed, glaring at her best friend.

Serena gasped, "how is this MY fault? You and Chuck just need to get over yourselves and stop playing this game!"

"Please excuse me. I need my beauty sleep," Chuck smirked, slamming the door in their faces.

"Basshole!" Blair yelled.

--

"B, you have to calm down." Serena said out of the corner of her mouth. "And stop looking back to stare at him!" They were gathered in the hall for morning assembly and the new headmistress was going on and on about the magnificent choir concert that had taken place the previous night.

"I am NOT staring at him." Blair whispered. "And you have to stop telling me to calm down - it doesn't work. How can I be calm? The sleepover's tonight and I don't have a plan!"

"You know what? Sometimes you should just..go with the flow," Serena said as the assembly came to a close and they headed for their classes. "See you at lunch."

Blair pondered this for a while as she headed for the courtyard since her first period was a free one. Maybe she shouldn't have a plan. Besides...its not like she could possibly come up with anything good. Chuck knew her too well and would probably have a plan up his sleeve to counter hers. Blair sighed and flipped through her chemistry notes as she walked towards the stone table where she and Serena usually hung out with the other girls.

"Watch where you're going, Waldorf!" Chuck and Blair collided.

"What the hell, Bass. You should watch where you're going! Unlike you, I was studying!" Blair exclaimed.

"Oh wow. Let me guess." He paused. "Chemistry?"

Blair nodded and attemted to move past him but he sidestepped and blocked her. "Are you stalking me or something?" Blair sighed exasperatedly.

"Actually...I'm not." He looked at her with those intense eyes of his. "We're inevitable, Waldorf."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Oh please...we are so EVITABLE. If only you'd stop stalking me...my life would be much easier."

"So...do you...need help with your chemistry?" he grinned wickedly.

"No."

"I insist," he took her by the hand and began leading her away from the courtyard.

"Chuck! Where the hell are we go - " she started but was cut off.

"I'll show you chemistry," Chuck whispered huskily, pushing her into a corner where nobody would spot them. Blair winced in pain at his roughness but she did't make a move to get out of the position he had put her in. Her back was pressed against the wall and Chuck pressed his lips harshly onto hers. God, he felt so good, Blair felt herself returning the kiss.

After a few moments, she pulled away. "This doesn't mean that I'm going to say those words to you," she said breathlessly.

"I don't care," Chuck murmured, running his hands through her hair.

She felt herself being lifted and before she knew it, he had slammed her into another wall, further away from prying eyes. Blair whimpered in pain but continued to kiss him. Chuck began kissing her neck and Blair's eyes rolled back in pleasure - he definitely knew her too well. She was starting to unbutton his pale yellow shirt when they heard someone clear their throat loudly.

"Mr Bass and...Ms Waldorf?!" the headmistress looked at Blair incredulously. "What is going on here?"

"Shit, I thought this corner was totally concealed," Chuck muttered, straightening his tie.

"Well it obviously isn't," Blair hissed, straightening her skirt and neatening her hair.

Headmistress Queller looked at the two of them sternly, her arms crossed in front of her. "My office. Now."

--

"I hate you, Chuck Bass."

"Yeah...right now...I'm not a big fan of you either."

"Well, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been so eager to teach me chemistry!"

"Oh please. You enjoyed every minute," Chuck smirked as they left her office.

Blair ignored him and headed for her chemistry class for the test. The headmistress had sentenced them to ten hours of community service. Well, more like...school service.

"I'll see you tonight," Chuck called out as they headed their separate ways.

"Don't count on it," she grumbled. Blair felt her phone vibrate.

_Hey Upper East Siders,_

_Seems that th scandals have started even before the sleepover! Thats right...B and C were caught in action by the headmistress herself. Don't believe me? Here's a picture. Thanks, HippyChick2000._

Blair scrolled down, her eyes wide in shock and horror. Sure enough, there was a picture of her and Chuck kissing.

_Am I the only confused one? Wasn't B furious with him after the whole Tuscany fiasco? Oh well. Maybe she just can't resist...he IS Chuck Bass, after all. _

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

**--**

**Please leave a review - I really appreciate it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all those who reviewed :) They encourage me to update faster!! Please keep them coming - I love to read your comments :)**

**--**

**CHAPTER 4**

"Something you want to talk about, B?" Serena smirked, waving her phone in Blair's face and taking a seat next to her at the stone table.

Blair scoffed, repeating what Serena said earlier that day, "you really believe what's on Gossip Girl?"

Serena kept that infuriating smirk on her face, "in this case...I do. There was a photo, Blair."

Blair gulped. "See? This is what happens when I don't have a plan! I succumb to...seduction easily!" she said. "So technically, it's YOUR fault, Serena."

Serena looked bewildered, "how on Earth is this my fault?"

"You were the one who told me to go with the flow," Blair made a face. "Oh by the way, I'm probably not coming over tonight."

"What? Why? You have to come!" Serena whined.

"But he's going to be there!" Blair shuddered at the thought of his smouldering eyes gazing at her. She knew she wouldn't be able to resist him.

"What? Are you scared he'll entice you into his bedroom or something?" Serena rolled her eyes as she watched Dan and Nate kicking a soccer ball around.

"No. I just don't want to see him, okay?" Blair turned to see what Serena was looking at. "Why are you looking at Dan Humphrey like that?" she narrowed her eyes at her blonde best friend.

"Like what?" Serena frowned, snapping out of her reverie.

"Like you're into him again!" Blair exclaimed.

Serena rolled her eyes at Blair, "we broke up, B."

"You're not denying it." Blair observed.

"Denying what?

"That you might be into Cabbage Patch AGAIN!"

Serena didn't make eye contact with Blair, "I have to go. I have AP economics." She hurried off. Blair was just being her usual, presumptuous self right? I wasn't looking at Dan like I still loved him was I? No. Yes. Maybe. Shit. I don't know.

--

"Hey B, we're going out to Butter for dinner. Meet us there okay? Or you can just meet us later at my place. You better show up."

Blair sighed as she deleted the voice message. Maybe she should have gone. The sleepover wouldn't be much fun without her anyway...Blair smiled. She had been holed up in her room since she got back from school, thinking about how to handle the "Chuck situation" as she called it. She had almost decided to admit that she was deperately in love with him but some part of her still wanted this game to go on so she had come to a conclusion - make him say it first, and if he doesn't...torment him until he does.

Blair threw on a strapless black Nicole Miller dress that ended way above her knees. It was simple but Blair knew it accentuated her slender neck which Chuck couldn't resist. She put on the Erickson Beamon necklace and a silk headband.

Operation 'seduce Chuck' was about to begin.

--

"Blair?" Chuck looked genuinely shocked to see her in the elevator he was about to step into.

"Chuck," Blair beamed at him. "Going somewhere?"

"I was." He looked dumbfounded by her presence. "I didn't think you'd show up." His dark eyes travelled down her body hungrily. "You do know that nobody's at home...right?"

Blair never stopped smiling, "I do."

"Nice necklace," he smirked, getting into the elevator as she got out.

Blair said nothing and headed for Serena's room, knowing that he would go down, then change his mind and come back up.

--

She's obviously trying to seduce you. Don't fall for it, Bass. He told himself as the elevator doors closed and Blair disappeared in the direction of Serena's room.

Chuck leaned against the wall of the elevator and sighed. God, she looked so gorgeous in that simple but effective dress. And the fact that he knew she was alone in Serena's room was killing him. And she was wearing his necklace! That was obviously to draw attention to her neck. She knew he had a thing for necks. He loved to pepper her neck with kisses.

Control yourself, Chuck. Go out and forget about her. Do what you do best - get drunk.

No.

As soon as the doors of the elevator opened, he pressed the button and they closed immediately, taking him back up.

--

"Chuck," Blair turned around as she heard Serena's door open. "Why are you here?" She tried to hide her victorious smile. The room was dark and she had lit a few candles.

"You knew I'd come back." His intense eyes focused on hers.

"I did." Blair said confidently, turning around to light another candle. She felt Chuck move closer. No doubt he was eyeing her neck. A few seconds later she felt his lips graze the back of her neck gently. It was so gentle that Blair almost thought that she was imagining it. Until he kissed her neck again. And again. Blair closed her eyes. This felt so right. Then why were they playing this game? Blair felt a wave of tiredness and frustration course through her.

"Chuck. We can't just go on like this," Blair turned around to face him. Their faces were mere inches apart.

"I know." He sighed and kissed her, but pulled away after a few seconds. "Blair...I can't stop thinking about you. Ever." He looked into her eyes, and Blair felt the butterflies fluttering wildly. She was finally ready to say it.

She gave him a small smile and leaned forward, their lips were millimetres from touching.

"I love you, you fool," she breathed. "I have no idea why. I mean you're heinous and obnoxious and self-absorbed but those butterflies you give me...they just...never go away. And I don't want them to."

Chuck said nothing and for a moment, Blair wondered if she had actually said all of that out loud.

Then his face broke out in a wide, genuine smile and he whispered, "I love you, Blair."

--

Serena dialled Blair's number as she exited the elevator and headed for her room. The girls had gone their separate ways after dinner. The party had been too boring without Blair. As she drew closer to her room, she heard Blair's ringtone. And it was coming from inside her room.

"Blair?" Serena opened the door cautiously, sticking her head in.

"Oh my god," she gasped. Chuck and Blair were lying fast asleep in bed. In HER bed. Their limbs intertwined, the sheets all rumpled. One only had to guess what happened there. She was about to barge in and yell at them but she saw the slight smile on both of their faces as they slept and decided against it.

But in the morning, those two were so busted.

--

**I hope it wasn't too boring! Please leave a review if you have the time...I really appreciate reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed!! I won't be updating for quite a while because I'll be really really busy so please be patient yes? **

**--**

**CHAPTER 5**

"Oh my god," Blair gasped as her eyes fluttered open. "Chuck!" She shook him awake. "We just had sex in Serena's bed!"

Chuck mumbled something inaudible and pulled her body closer to his. Blair sighed in contentment and closed her eyes.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf!" Serena bellowed, storming into the gloriously dark room. "You have some explaining to do! What the hell are you two doing in MY bed?"

Chuck sat up and smirked, "do you really want to know?"

Serena pondered this for a while and then decided against it. "No. Actually, I don't. Just...get out!"

"Sorry S!" Blair giggled as the two of them made a break for Chuck's room, wearing only Serena's bedsheets.

Great. Now I have to buy a new bed. Serena thought darkly.

--

"So he actually said it?" Serena looked shell shocked. "He told you he loved you?"

Blair nodded, a pleased smile on her face. "And I said it first!" She sipped her orange juice. "How was the sleepover?"

"There wasn't really a sleepover. Everyone left after we had dinner at Butter." Serena sighed, "I should just leave the soirees to you, B."

Blair smiled. She had been smiling a lot since she had said those words to Chuck. Her phone vibrated, and Blair frowned when she saw the caller ID.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked.

Blair eyed the screen suspicisouly, "it's my mom. Why would she be calling me? She's in Milan right now."

"Hurry up and answer the phone!" Serena urged.

Blair answered it and after an extremely short conversation, she hung up. "Uh, sorry Serena...I have to gp. Mother won't tell me what's up but she said its really important so..."

"No. Its okay! Go," Serena waved her away. "We'll have breakfast together another time."

--

"Mother? What's going on?" Blair frowned in confusion as she saw her mother chatting with a woman who resembled her greatly.

"Blair, darling, this is your aunt Marissa, from California," Eleanor beamed at Blair.

Blair smiled at the woman politely, "and she's here because...?"

"Oh, her daughter, Tiffany wants to go to Constance Billiard so she'll be staying with us for a while."

Blair tried not to show her shock. "She's going to live with us?"

Eleanor nodded happily as though it was the most exciting thing ever. "Only Tiffany's staying. Marissa's going to return to California," Eleanor smiled and glanced at her Cartier watch. "Oh dear, Marissa...you should really get going. Don't worry about Tiffany, dear. Blair and I will take great care of her. Right honey?"

"Of course we will," Blair smiled sweetly. "Have a safe flight back, aunt Marissa. We'll take care of Tiffany."

Blair turned to her mother as soon as her aunt left. "So how old is Tiffany? Fourteen?" Blair hoped she could use this cousin to her advantage.

"She's your age, dear. Go up to the guest room and get acquainted."

Blair frowned. She didn't want someone the same age as her. Tiffany might be harder to take advantage of...Besides, there was only one Waldorf in school and Blair enjoyed being the only one. She sighed. Anyway, Tiffany was probably some dorky loser who never heard of Marc Jacobs before. She smiled, comforted by that thought.

Blair knocked on the door and opened it. "Tiffany?"

Tiffany was taller than Blair, about as tall as Serena. Like Blair, she had brown hair that fell to her shoulders but her eyes were a piercing shade of green. She turned around and smiled, "you must be...Blair."

Blair was speechless. She was expecting a short, slightly chubby girl with no fashion sense at all. Tiffany was anything but short or chubby. She's gorgeous, Blair realised. She had the figure of a supermodel and her hair was a darker shade of brown, almost black.

"Hey," Blair managed to say. "So why do you want to go to Constance?" Blair asked boldly stepping into her room. She was obviously still upacking - clothes were strewn all over the place.

"Oh. I've always wanted to go to Yale and a high school education in a great school like Constance would help," she answered.

Blair bit her lip, "you want to go to Yale huh?"

Tiffany nodded, bending down to pick up a beautiful wrap dress and chucking it into a cupboard.

"Well. Too bad, you're competing against me. I plan to go there too," Blair gave her a charming smile.

"Is that...a challenge?" Tiffany asked, a smirk forming on her face.

Blair kept the smile on her face, "no. Of course not. You're my cousin." Blair put a hand on Tiffany's shoulder and squeezed it. "I'm not competing with you, Tiffany." Blair smirked, knowing that her eyes were daring Tiffany to say something bitchy.

Tiffany's sickeningly beautiful eyes sparkled with challenge. "I guess I'll see you at school then," Tiffany looked at the door pointedly, that smirk still on her face. Why did she look so damn confident? Blair was starting to feel nervous.

"See you later," Blair left the room, feeling slightly unnerved. There was something about Tiffany that she didn't like. She didn't like her at all.

--

_Spotted: A Blair Waldorf look a like with gorgeous green eyes, stepping out of a limo and making her way to the Waldorf apartment. What's going on B? A long lost sister coming back to visit? Well she seems like fun. I don't know about you but I can't wait to see what happens next. Will B have to give up her social status to this newbie? Or will she just join B's clique and be a follower?_

--

**Hope you enjoyed!** **Please review so that I know what you thought of it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So who IS this carbon copy of the great Blair Waldorf being spotted by Gossip Girl all over Manhattan," Serena asked as she sipped her latte on Blair's bed. They were about to carry out their Sunday ritual of watching 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' and nibbling at croissants on Blair's unnecessarily huge bed.

"Ugh, Tiffany. She's a nobody," Blair waved away the confused look Serena was giving her as though Tiffany was a fly that could be swatted away with one dainty flick of her French manicured hand. _We beg to differ,_ _Queen B._

Serena shrugged, if Blair wasn't worried, she shouldn't be either. But she did find it odd that Blair wasn't the slightest bit threatened by this newcomer.

Throughout the movie, all Blair could think about was what would happen in school the next day. Tiffany would start Constance tomorrow, and Blair was determined to show her how things worked in New York. The way Tiffany had smirked at her and the fact that she wasn't the slightest bit intimidated by Blair's bitchy ways had indeed, spooked Blair. And Blair Cornelia Waldorf was not easily spooked.

--

"Is that the same skirt Anne Hathaway wore in 'The Devil Wears Prada'?" Blair asked innocently as Tiffany made her way to the breakfast table.

Tiffany smiled, pleased that Blair had noticed her. "It is."

"So its like, prehistoric, huh?" Blair smiled, popping a grape into her mouth.

If Tiffany was offended, she did not show it – much to Blair's dismay. Tiffany looked effortlessly put together. Though both of the Waldorfs looked elegant, Tiffany exuded an aura of "oh I just threw this on, and I still look fabulous." Of course, it helped that she had the figure of a model.

"Miss Blair, Mister Chuck come to get you in limo!" Dorota panted, having run up the stairs to the apartment.

"Come, dear, lets go. Chuck will take us both to school," Blair linked her arm through her cousin's and they made their way down – Blair was anxious to rub her devastatingly handsome boyfriend in Tiffany's unblemished face.

She noticed how Tiffany's eyes lit up when they fell on Chuck, who was standing outside the limo, opening the door for the two girls. She also noticed how his smouldering eyes travelled down her body and silently appraised her figure. Blair kissed him lightly on the lips after Tiffany had gotten into the vehicle, and whispered, "look at her that way again and risk being emasculated, Bass."

He chuckled. _Life was about to get much more interesting in Manhattan. One Waldorf was more than enough but everyone knows, 2 is better than 1._

_Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here,_

_Remember that B look-a-like, I've been seeing throughout Manhattan? Turns out she's a cousin of our dear Queen B! And get this; both beautiful Waldorfs were spotted this morning getting into a limo with, you guessed it – C! Wonder what naughty things they did in there before getting to school ;) After all, he IS Chuck Bass. I put nothing past him. On another note, S & D were spotted having coffee and getting extremely excited at...A BOOKSTORE?! Really, S, you've lost your touch...Where's the party girl worth photographing!!! _

_Anyway, onto the party everyone's talking about – The Great Masque. Held every year on Halloween, us Upper East Siders take this opportunity to dress up in avant garde costumes and don masks of a more literal kind. I hear B is in charge of organizing it this year, and well...I can guarantee some drama with newcomer, T. So darlings, be there or be a nobody! Until then, you have 4 days to search for mindblowing costumes and absurdly expensive masks to cover your pretty faces with. Unless of course you'd rather go trick or treating._

_You know you love me,_

_xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_


	7. D: im sorry!

Hey guys, I feel terrible about this, but I don't think i'll be continuing this story anymore. I don't have any inspiration, and school is a total killer. Plus, I've been writing really different stuff lately so GG fanfic just seems too...(for want of a better word) superficial :X once again, IM SO SORRY :'(

Ps: anyone who wants to continue...FEEL FREE! 3


End file.
